Micheal
This is the page for all suits created by the user Micheal. MICHEAL= "Yea verily, though I charge through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil, for I am driving a house-sized mass of fuck you." -Micheal Micheal =The Pilot= Micheal was on leave from the German Army when the Suitfall happened, having just returned home from deployment with the 22nd Armored Regiment in Iraq and Afghanistan. The pod slammed into the backyard of his family home, and upon investigation decided that he could use the suit to help fight for Germany, and upon activation... nothing. The pod shutdown with him in it and the two went dormant for several days. Upon waking up in the newly-formed Mammoth, Micheal realized the world had gone to hell much faster then he thought. Germany was in chaos along with the rest of Europe, and after realizing there was no hope for Europe right now, he hijacked a cargo plane large enough for the Mammoth to fit from a Luftwaffe base and made his way to Africa, where he served as a Tanker in a PMC for awhile, where he met his mentor and friend Asuka. Hearing about the Armor Corps from some idle bar chat, he was intrigued by the thought, and after the destruction of the PMC's base, he signed up to work Operation Fallen Palace as a Freelance suit alongside Asuka. After meeting and fighting alongside the AC, Micheal decided to make this his new home and was hired by Armor Corps as an Artillery Suit. =Personality= Gung-ho and always willing to try something once, Micheal is always willing to stop and hear what someone else has to suggest or say regardless of rank, which made him very popular with the Enlisted men in the German Army and non-suit users in the Armor Corps. Never a man for the boardroom, Micheal prefers to lead from the front, a risky move to be sure but one that has brought results in the past. =Appearance= Standing at 6 feet 2 inches, Micheal is a monster of a man, with hardened muscles from years of training. As his uniform of choice, Micheal wears his German fatigues, partially to show his heritage and also because it's what he is most comfortable in. He keeps his brown hair short, just barely covering his forehead. =Relations & Allies= Ivan - Beginning with Operation Fallen Palace, Micheal and Ivan have worked together several times to provide heavy support for the lighter suits. Hitting it off very well with the Russian, Micheal would consider him the closest thing to a brother in arms he has in this world gone mad. Brooks - During Operation Perth or Bust, Micheal was taking heavy fire by the main Turret when Brooks managed to bring down the giant mech. Micheal owes her his life, and is more then happy to help out her and her kids whenever she needs him. Bunyip - Over the course of several operations, Micheal and Bunyip have worked together and they've both helped each-other out. Following the events of Post-Mothership, Micheal's had little desire to speak to Bunyip, nor see him. Tommy & Editi - Micheal and Tommy have gotten along very well in the past, and while they both like to joke and have their fun messing with one another, they also watch out and take care of each-other (including when Tommy set up Micheal with his friend Jormun, a former TA that Micheal helped save during a mission.) Micheal likes to think of him as a little brother. And while they have gotten along fine in the past, Micheal has begun to be concerned and question Editi's motives slightly, especially with her comments about the "superiority of AI's" and such. Zulu and Redneck - Micheal loves both of them to death, constantly helping out Maria and watching her back whenever Red isn't around. After setting them up with each-others well, he has grown to incorporate them as part of his little family on base. He would be willing to do anything to make sure they are safe. After Zulu's death at the hands of TA DORF during Operation Perth or Bust, Micheal snapped and nearly destroyed the world with a arsenal of Cold War nuclear weapons. =Suit Fluff= The Mammoth is a massive double barreled tank, normally operating on treads, however if the terrain requires it, the suit can activate it's legs and walk. =Suit Crunch= Points available - 310 Base points - 200 Operation Fallen Palace- +15 Operation Broken Containment- +15 Operation Bye Bye Byrdy- +15 Operation Perth or Bust- +15 Operation Magical Realm- +15 Operation Tutorial 2 Electric Boogaloo- +15 Operation Needle in a Haystack- +15 Operation Unity Operation Mothership update later |-| ASUKA= =The Pilot= A former Soviet Helicopter Pilot =Personality= =Appearance= =Relations & Allies= =The Suit= =Suit Crunch= |-| James= =The Pilot= James was raised up always with black ink and secrets constantly surrounding him, never knowing his father and hardly seeing his mother, he was raised by a nanny for most of his childhood. As soon as he was old enough, he was sent off to military boarding school until he was 18, when he was sent to the Royal Military Academy in Sandhurst. He graduated at the top of his glass, being awarded the Sword of Honor and the Queen's Medal. Commissioned as a 2nd Lieutenant, he served in the Royal Marines for 2 years before being inducted as a Field Agent in MI6, when it was revealed to him that his father was a former high-ranking Agent in MI5 before his assassination by a Russian Double-Agent, and his mother was serving overseas as a British Diplomat in Poland and Spy for MI6. When Suitfall began, James was on a mission in Ukraine working on coordinating the Pro-EU Resistance. As soon as he heard the reports of suits falling, he immediately took one for himself so he could defend the Crown from this new threat. Unfortunately, by the time he awakened, the world he knew was already gone. Devastated and aimless, he wandered across Europe until he heard of Hanse Behorde, to which he immediately signed up and was assigned to =Personality= James is a very serious man, which starkly contrasts himself to the absolute shenanigans fest that is AC HQ. In the field he's adopted a "Kill or be Killed" style of combat, either your with him or you are or will be shortly dead. He is incredibly loyal, willing to preform any mission assigned by Hanse Behorde to the letter and without question. =Appearance= =Relations & Allies= =The Suit= While unusually large for a Hunter style (other exception being Basilius. But he makes up for size in raw speed and stealth, capable of hitting the enemy precisely and quickly before they even have a chance to react. =Suit Crunch= Class: Medium Type: Hunter (40) Stats- Dex: 6 Dur: 4 Pow: 4 Rec: 4 Spd: 4 Str: 4 U.I: Brain Implant (20) H.U.D: Radar (Free) Night Vision (Free) Comms: Terminal (10) Features: Camouflage (Free) Utilities: Sub-Armor Pistons (10) Capacitor (20) Collapsible (5) Grappling Hooks (5) Weapons: Plasma Bow (20) Vibrosword (10) Laser Rifle (10) Suit AI: Engineer (10) Defense: 2x Light Shield Plating (10) Plasma Shield (15) Drones: 4x Light drone w/ Airstorm (40) 2 having 2x RPGs and 1 Ion Cannon 2 having 2x Autocannons and 1 Grenade Launcher Nanites: None = Category:FortressCategory:SuitsCategory:PilotsCategory:PACYOA: TECategory:HeavyCategory: Medium